Seven Minutes in Heavenly Hell
by lilyroxmysox03
Summary: It was a lazy summer day,one that didn't require drives to extracurricular activities or 3 o'clock teas with Grandma.Bored,Georgina decides to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.Blair gets picked to go in first. How childish, really. Childish, indeed. ONESHOT.


Seven Minutes in Heavenly Hell

_I never participated in Seven Minutes in Heaven at a party, or anywhere else, and I don't think I want to. Anyway, I just conjured this up from a dream. I dreamt I was in a closet with **Shego and Rufus from Kim Possible.** So, yeah. Weird, eh? _

* * *

"Georgina!"

Everyone yelled in exasperation. Georgina merely brushed her bistre colored hair out of her eyes with her Estee Lauder Rose Gold nail lacquered fingertips. "What?" She asked lazily. "We have nothing to do anyway." She rolled her eyes dramatically, much like Blair would've done, if she wasn't heckling everyone else about the Sheppard wedding.

"Natie, you _have_ to come. It just _won't_ be the same without you." She latched onto his arm, drawing light lines up and down his neck.

They were fifteen and young, baking in the Hamptons, the girls wearing 40s inspired bathing suits, the boys, beat up Keds and khaki shorts. It was a lazy summer day, one that didn't require drives to extracurricular activities or 3 o'clock teas with Grandma. They-Blair and her minions, Serena, Nate, Georgina, Chuck and Carter-were all in a circle in the middle of the ballroom of Georgina's stepfather's home, through with all of their usual pranks and games, waiting for something crazy to happen.

And what do you know; Georgie decides to play Seven Minutes in Heaven.

How childish.

"Alright," Serena concludes, always the first to do something. Someone has to be God." She looked around, shooting Nate a coy look, and scooting closer to Carter. Turning her blonde mane towards Blair, she winked.

"Aah, I know." Serena laughed, her voice ringing out, reverberating off the red-vein marble floors. "Georgie. Georgie will be God."

Everyone laughed appreciatively. How ironic.

Serena pushed Carter's roaming hand off of her thigh, and stood up. "So, take your pick!"

Kati and Is both giggled annoyingly girlishly. "Can we…" they burst into a fresh fit of giggles before continuing. "go as one person?"

Chuck grinned, his mouth wider than the Cheshire cat. His too big gleaming white teeth made all the girls in the vicinity squirm internally. "Yeah!" He yelled in all boyishness. "Bring on the threesomes!" He threw off his golf cap, and released it into the air.

Georgina shot a knowing look towards Serena, her body turned towards Nate, but her head towards Georgina. She shook her head slightly once, and Serena sighed, her shoulders sagging momentarily.

"Blair."

The command rang out true and clear, Georgina's eyebrows raised towards the sky, daring Blair to go in.

Blair's serene smile immediately slid off her face, leaving a rebellious scowl. Everyone loved to pick on Blair, although no one knew how to get away with it. They knew Blair wouldn't back out of anything, but wouldn't enjoy it in the process. Huffing, she pulled her romper up as she came out of her sitting position. "You _better_ pick Natie."

Her midnight blue sandals clicked on the floor as she threw daggers at Kati and Is, telepathically telling them to stop whoever went in after her, unless it was Nate. They nodded dutifully.

"Wait!" Georgina's slightly hoarse voice called out. Pulling a black Hermes scarf out of her Tory Burch beach tote, waving it like a flag in front of her face. Blair's blood boiled, but concealed it with a playful hip jut, her fingers fanning towards her to signal someone to put it on her.

Once Georgina secured it over Blair's eyes, she put both hands on Blair's shoulders and guided Blair towards the closet.

She shivered as she twisted her sawn-like neck around to see her friends one last time through the slightly see through scarf before twisting the slightly rusty doorknob that led to the broom closet. She shut it with might, trying to show Georgina she wasn't scared. Darkness met her, and so did a musty smell she often associated with dried mops and Comet.

Outside, Georgina made her sweet time picking a partner for the girl inside the closet.

Nate smiled rather nervously, scanning the room with his beautiful sea green eyes, trusting with naivety, but still apprehensive.

Georgina scratched her head, trying to come up with a shocking result. Surely she couldn't send in Kati and Is, they would immediately untie the scarf. And Carter didn't care for lovely innocent girls. Serena? Nah, Blair wouldn't allow it. Definitely not Nate. The last option was Chuck. He just stared at the chandelier fastened on the ceiling, the reflections bouncing off the walls whenever the sunlight hit the crystals.

"Chuck," Georgina called out sweetly.

Chuck met her gaze rather reluctantly. He had just smoked a joint and felt rather dizzy. "What?" He replied irritant.

"Have fun."

The room was suddenly silenced, except for the drunken hiccups coming from Penelope, the result of too much Blue Hawaiians.

Chuck's eyes flashed towards Nate's, afraid of his best friend's expression. Sure, Blair was hot, but she was too bland, too boring. Too safe. Nate was perfect for her, someone she could hide femininely behind. He couldn't afford to lose his reputation, though, even if it was his best's friend's girlfriend.

Nate nodded uncertainly, trying to play it off cool. Deep down, Nate just knew Chuck wouldn't-couldn't-do anything so horrendous as to touch Blair. She would probably castrate him, right then and there.

Chuck nodded tersely once, and got up slowly. He refused to look down at Nate, instead sauntered over to the closet after Blair.

Serena's perfectly plucked eyebrows joined together in a frown. "Georgie," She whispered, leaning towards Georgina's ears. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Georgina waved off any negative replies with a flick of her hand. "Can you stop being such an ass? It's a game!"

Chuck creaked open the door, and was met with Blair, her hands crossed protectively over her chest. "Nate?" She asked uncertainly. "Nate?"

When Chuck didn't know how to answer, Blair sighed, frustrated and undid her arms. "Alright, this is silly, I'm going to take off this scarf-" She had to stop there, as the warm hand of a stranger prevented her from doing so.

Her cardinal red colored lips parted in shock. It wasn't smooth and small as a girl's hands. It was definitely cologne, not perfume. It smelt like pine, not the natural musk coming off of Nate. Was it Carter?

Chuck stepped closer, and dipped his head, his breath falling onto Blair's collarbone. He never noticed her beauty before. She had always been the one to reprimand him for yelling out a restless, "Boring!" during story-telling time, always the one to push him to the back during choir practice, always the one to cling onto Nate's arm like it was her safety line or something.

But her ivory colored skin seemed silky and creamy, the ones in the Lancôme ads. He resisted the urge to finger her collarbone. Where was this coming from? Chuck noticed Blair's hands were balled into fists on either side of her. She knew it wasn't Nate. He immediately stepped back, suspicious. Could she see through that black silk?

Blair's nose reacted negatively from the hair product this guy was using. Too much pomade. She could practically feel his moist breath clogging up her pores, his bacteria smeared onto her neck. She desperately wanted to wipe off the mist, but feared she would hit something. Blair really regretted not changing out of her bathing suit, since her bottom was starting to itch.

Chuck peered at his watch, to find that he couldn't see a damn thing in this darkness. Was the seven minutes already up? He just wanted a bottle of scotch, and a joint. Oh, and Doritos. What the hell was Georgina thinking, sticking him here with Blair, when she knew he was claustrophobic? Did she not remember the night they lost their virginity to each other in Kati's towel closet? He threw up after that.

Or maybe it was because of Georgina.

He took a step closer towards Blair, thinking he might as well enjoy it while he could. He took his finger and drew a line from Blair's wrist all the way up to her shoulder. He was pleased when goose bumps started erupting out of her skin.

Blair suddenly lost the ability to speak. What was the guy doing?! Did he not know all the years Nate devoted himself to sailing and lacrosse playing? His big, strong muscles…anyway. She would not lower herself to this degree, letting some random guy scratch her arm. Then why did she enjoy it? This felt like an eternity, and after that time was over, she was going to punch Georgina's face in.

Or pull her hair.

Chuck unclenched her fist by prodding at the fingers, and when she let go, her fingers were white from lack of blood flow. He raised her hand, and rested it on his chest. From the proximity of each other, Blair's hand stayed there, rested between the two teens. Her heavy breathing filled the rest of the closet, her chest rising and falling.

She felt too exposed, the air suddenly cold. If only she wasn't wearing a bathing suit!

No, Chuck didn't feel any attraction to her besides sexual. My, my, my. Only fifteen. Who cares about Nate? They were in a broom closet. He was safe.

He let his head get closer to her gradually, seeing how much time they could spend in here. Looming closer, he closed his eyes, in fear his eyes would go cross-eyed.

When his lips finally touched Blair's, he didn't move his mouth, and neither did she. But she was so soft, her hips just the right size to put his hands on either side, her head falling back onto the wall, her hand just staying where Chuck put it, lazily, clawing at his skin at intervals. At one point, a small moan accidently slipped out of her mouth, captured by Chuck's eager mouth.

Then someone just _had_ to knock.

Chuck came out first, and only when he was seated, did Georgina untie the scarf and let her out. Nate noticed Blair's hair was slightly mussed. His eyes jumped immediately to Chuck's, but felt guilty right away. Why must everyone jump to conclusions?

"So," Georgina cocked her head to the side, letting it loll there lazily. "Anything happened?"

Serena frantically moved her head from Blair to Chuck to Nate, kind of like watching a tennis rally.

"No." Blair said simply, slightly out of breath.

Nate breathed a sigh of relief, one small enough only Chuck could catch.

As Blair sat down, Georgina's mother came in, complete with oversized glasses, a French manicure, and a powder ash gray brushstroke print dress, looking the part of the hip mom. "Babies, come have pink lemonade with us. Isabelle, your mom is here to pick you up. My, she looks twenty years younger with her new Botox-never mind. How's your father dealing with the divorce-if you don't mind my asking?"

As everyone got up, brushing their bottoms from sitting on the floor, Nate saddled closer towards Chuck. "Hey, man." He held Chuck's arm back, indicating him to stay back.

Blair hitched her Beirn hand-painted beach tote higher onto her shoulder and hung back as well, hoping Nate would be done talking to Chuck and focus his attention on her instead. As she fumbled with her Trish McEvoy make-up bag, she stopped abruptly when she heard her name slipping out of Nate's mouth.

"…I knew I shouldn't have doubted you. It was…stupid, man." Nate kept saying.

Chuck waved his hand impatiently, trying to move things along. "It's fine. You know I don't have the slightest…attraction to her-no offense." He hastened to explain. He really wasn't good at carrying out these heartfelt conversations.

And lying, too.

"It's fine. Man, it's a good thing Georgina let you out early. I know how you get claustrophobic." Nate chuckled, already back to his old self.

Chuck laughed along with him, looking at Blair fussing with the contents of her bag. He didn't like her; it was just his hormones, and 15 year old boyishness.

Right?

So it was Chuck that was with her! Blair cried out in her head, not daring to make a scene. Of course, she couldn't just go up to Chuck later and demand what happened. No, that would only make things worse. She would just deny the truth, erase it from her mind.

She was good at doing those things.

The way Nate brushed stray strands of hair from Serena's face, or how he held out chairs and doors for her. Blair looked back briefly, seeing Nate and Chuck discussing something related to the band, Arctic Monkeys.

Blair breathed a sigh of relief. So they hadn't noticed her eavesdropping. She had a feeling though, that things weren't going to be the same between them again.

"Bear!" Serena yelled out from the patio. "Come grace us with your presence!" The people on the patio laughed heartily, beckoning her over.

The sunset was dazzlingly red and purple, just the way she liked it. And pink lemonade and coconut biscuits. Well!

She pushed the kiss in the closet to the back of her mind, ready to whip it out as blackmail later on in life if Chuck ever did something to annoy her. For all she was concerned, that moment, with the smelly mops and detergent, it was just seven minutes in heavenly hell.

* * *

**A/N~** OMG! I didn't study for my science quiz!!!I'm gonna fail! I spent 2 hours straight writing this story instead of studying. Crap, my mom's gonna get soooo mad, I'm not even kidding. Hello, she's Asian. So, yeah. Review if you want. In other words, I DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE A COMMENT, MUAH HA HA!!!...my life sucks.


End file.
